La cenicienta
by MagiFanfiction
Summary: –Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre. –murmuró, soltando un gruñido. Iba a entrar de vuelta cuando un pequeño destello llamo su atención. Una hermosa zapatilla de lo que parecía ser de cristal, yacía abandonada en uno de los escalones del lugar. Bajo, tomándola entre sus manos. Era demasiado bella. –Es de esa hermosa dama.


Pairing: SharrkanxYamuraiha

Escrito por: NekoAle

Tema Dado por Hanatsu.

La Cenicienta

Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano, un apuesto príncipe de cabello blanco y orbes verdosos que contrastaban con su perfecta tez morena. Su nombre era Sharrkan. Todas las jóvenes del reino se morían por poder tener una salida con el caballero, o al menos que este les concediera una pieza de baile en las fiestas que la familia real realizaba.

El padre de Sharrkan deseaba que su hijo contrajera matrimonio, para así tener asegurado que el joven príncipe heredaría el trono. Más este no deseaba tener nada serio con ninguna dama.

–El matrimonio es para maricas. Yo prefiero un ser libre, volar con cualquier dama que se me plazca. Nunca me atare a alguien. –Esas eran las palabras del joven cada vez que su padre le presentaba alguna candidata para ser su mujer.

El rey no tenía idea de qué hacer con su hijo, una vida libertina era lo menos que deseaba para él. Más un día se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Organizaría un nuevo baile, pero esta vez permitiría a su hijo quedar toda la noche con la dama que más le gustase con el trato que ella fuera la elegida para compartir el resto de su vida con el caballero.

Por extraño que pareciera, el joven acepto gustoso. Después de todo podía asegurar que era casi imposible encontrar una mujer con la que quisiera compartir toda la noche.

La noticia se dio a conocer por todo el reino. El príncipe Sharrkan se casaría con aquella dama que lograra cautivar su corazón. Las doncellas estaban más que emocionadas; todas menos una….

– ¿Qué le ven a ese príncipe? –Bramó la joven de cabellos azulados mientras limpiaba el suelo de su hogar. Su madrastra, Gyokuen le había ordenado limpiar hasta el último rincón de su hogar, o de lo contrario no podría asistir a la gran ceremonia.

A Yamuraiha de verdad no le interesaba aquel príncipe por el que todas morían. Si debía faltar al baile porque no terminaba de limpiar, sería lo mejor que podía haberle ocurrido. De hecho, ella ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al mentado príncipe Sharrkan y su encuentro había sido todo menos un encanto. El moreno había sido bastante grosero con ella, le había empujado por ir correteando con alguna mujer y ni siquiera se había dignado a ayudarla.

Solo recordarlo le hizo apretar el trapo entre sus manos, imaginando que era la cabeza del caballero. Golpeo el suelo y continúo con la limpieza.

– Yamuraiha –Le llamo esa horrible mujer, seguida de su hija Hakuei.

– ¿Diga, Gyokuen? –pregunto intentando sonar de lo más cortes. Esas dos mujeres lo que menos le inspiraban era confianza o algún tipo de simpatía.

–No podrás salir de esta casa hasta que termines de quitar todas las telarañas del techo, debes sacar la mala hierba del jardín y debes limpiar el techo. –Yamuraiha abrió la boca para quejarse, más prefirió callar, limitándose a asentir un par de veces. –Nosotras nos retiramos.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron, dejando a las pobres Yamu con todas esas horribles y pesadas tareas. Soltó un bufido y se dispuso a trabajar, maldiciendo una y otra vez a su madrastra y hermanastra. Eran demasiado crueles y se aprovechaban de ella.

Pasaban las horas y la pobre Yamuraiha no terminaba sus quehaceres. Comenzaba a volverse loca.

– ¡Maldita sea con esto! –gritó a todo pulmón. –A este paso jamás iré a ese mugroso baile. –Se dejó caer rendida, abrazando la escoba que usaba. –No es que quiera ir…solo desearía poder divertirme un poco.

– ¿Te quieres divertir, Yamu? –preguntaron a sus espaldas. La de orbes azulinos se quejo suavemente.

–Claro que quiero divertirme. Es desesperante el tener que estar trabajando como esclava para un par de brujas desagradecidas que solo se aprovechan de mí. Desearía ir a ese baile y poder bailar con ese príncipe…. Digo –se retracto, sacudiendo su cabeza. –Dios, ya me estoy volviendo loca.

–No te estás volviendo loca Yamu –frente a ella apareció una pequeña muchacha de larga cabellera rubia. Yamu no supo si gritar, reír o simplemente golpear a la intrusa. –Mi nombre es Scheherazade, y soy tu hada madrina. Esta noche he decidido venir para cumplir todos tus deseos.

Yamuraiha entro en shock durante unos segundos, no era normal que de la nada apareciera una mujercita, diciendo que era tu hada madrina y que cumpliría todos tus deseos.

–Esto debe ser una ilusión. –Toco el rostro de la rubia, tratando de ver si todo era una jugarreta de su imaginación. Cuando estuvo completamente segura que no era una alucinación, dio un fuerte chillido, alejándose completamente de Scheherazade. –Esto tiene que ser una ilusión.

–Has comprobado que no los soy. Me han enviado para cumplir los deseos de esta hermosa dama, y por lo visto tu deseo es divertirte en la fiesta del príncipe. Así que te ayudare. –La más baja movió lo que parecía ser un báculo, haciendo que todos los artefactos de limpieza se movieran solos, asustando aun más a la muchacha de cabellos azulados. Luego de unos minutos todo quedo completamente limpio. –Ahora, debemos arreglarte, dejarte tan hermosa que el príncipe Sharrkan no podrá resistirse a tus encantos.

– ¿Qué? Pero…yo no quiero eso.

–Mientes bonita, yo sé que eso deseas. –El hada madrina volvió a agitar su báculo, haciendo que el andrajoso atuendo de Yamuraiha se convirtiera en un hermoso vestido vaporoso de color celeste con detalles de color blanco que resaltaban el color de su piel, el escote dejaba bastante a la vista, más a la muchacha no le importo. Su cabello fue recogido en un pequeño moño que era adornado por una diadema adornada con diamantes.

–Te daré el regalo más hermoso…y el que más debes cuidar. –en los pies de Yamu aparecieron dos hermosas zapatillas de cristal, hechas perfectamente a su medida. –Y algo más…a las 12:00pm debes regresar o todo volverá a la normalidad. Ve… y diviértete con ese príncipe.

La fiesta era un completo asco. Sharrkan estaba completamente aburrido, todas las damas que se le acercaban eran unas idiotas. Estaba más que desesperado.

Se puso de pie, dejando a la muchacha con la que "charlaba" y se dirigió al balcón a tomar algo de aire.

–Joder, ¿por qué acepte esto? –pregunto al cielo, gruñendo un poco. –Dame una señal o me largo de esta fiesta.

Y como si el cielo hubiera escuchado su deseo, al bajar la mirada se encontró con lo que sería, la dama más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Ese cuerpo, esas facciones, esa sonrisa, esos labios. Abrió la boca, completamente sorprendido y no dudo dos segundos en bajar corriendo a invitar a la dama.

Todos la observaban caminar, algunos con admiración, otras con envidia. Envidia que se acrecentó al ver al príncipe correr hasta la dama, tomándola de la mano sin ningún tipo de sutileza….

–Bella dama, la invito a bailar. –hablo con tono coqueto, uno que siempre le funcionaba. Los ojos azules de la mujer se pusieron en blanco, mientras soltaba una risa burlona.

–Que poca educación la que posee el príncipe de mi pueblo. No sé qué es lo que las damas le ven. –Sharrkan abrió los ojos, completamente indignado. Ninguna mujer había tenido el atrevimiento de decirle eso.

– ¿Disculpa? –La mujer bufo.

–Encima de mal educado, sordo.

–No es mi culpa que la dama frente a mí haga que mis sentidos se atrofien un poco. –El rostro de la joven enrojeció, arrancando una sonrisa prepotente al príncipe. –Pero a veces las damas bonitas tienen una boca muy grande. –Un fuerte pisotón lo calló, haciendo que se doblara del dolor.

–Que descortés.

–No soy descortés…Mi nombre es Sharrkan…sería un gusto bailar con usted. –con la mirada cuestiono su nombre, más la muchacha no respondió.

El vals dio inicio y Sharrkan se las ingenio para que la bella dama aceptara bailar con él. Se la pasaron charlando, de vez en cuando discutían por estupideces, más la noche no dejo de ser divertida.

Algo extraño pasaba en el interior del príncipe. Usualmente se desesperaba de estar mucho con una mujer, más con esa chica no se aburría, disfrutaba cada momento, cada palabra o insulto, cada pelea. Deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella…

Salieron al jardín, alejándose de todo aquel bullicio, deseaban un momento a solas.

–Me la he pasado bien contigo. –murmuró el moreno, arrancando otro sonrojo del rostro de la peli azulada.

–Bueno, he cambiado mi manera de verle…es bastante agradable pasar tiempo con usted, majestad. –admitió ella.

–Solo dime Sharrkan. –Ella soltó una pequeña risa y le miro fijamente. Sus labios, tan gruesos y apetecibles en ese instante. Sus ojos resplandecían aun más con el destello de la luna, su piel se veía más hermosa…todo lo incitaba a besarla. Era cierto que no la conocía, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que se acercara; y eso hizo. Se acerco ligeramente a ella, y ella no se alejo. Cerraron sus ojos, podían sentir el aliento del contrario chocar con el propio, cuando de repente el sonido del reloj marcando las doce hizo que la muchacha se separara.

– ¡Son las doce! –chilló, poniéndose de pie a toda prisa. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, seguida con el príncipe.

– ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto algo preocupado al ver su rápido actuar.

–Lo siento me tengo que ir. Me la he pasado genial, pero me debo ir ya. ¡Gracias Sharrkan! –gritó, corriendo velozmente, sin darle oportunidad al príncipe de alcanzarla. Se quedo parado justo frente al castillo para ver como la dama se montaba en una carroza de color blanco que luego salía disparada a la salida.

–Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre. –murmuró, soltando un gruñido. Iba a entrar de vuelta cuando un pequeño destello llamo su atención. Una hermosa zapatilla de lo que parecía ser de cristal, yacía abandonada en uno de los escalones del lugar. Bajo, tomándola entre sus manos. Era demasiado bella. –Es de esa hermosa dama.

Y no iba a descansar hasta encontrarla…porque se había enamorado de esa hermosa cabellera y eso hermosos ojos azules.


End file.
